Salina
by Ryan's-heart's-desire
Summary: A ggirl with an interesting ancestry comes to Hogwarts. She falls in love with Draco, but makes friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Can she make enemies friends? 'All is fair in love and friendship'


Disclaimer: I own diddily-squat. J. K. Rowling owns all this; I just borrow her characters for my own sick, twisted purposes...BWAHAHAHA! 'Insert maniacal laughter here'  
  
Salina stepped onto Platform 9 and ¾ the first day of September, ready for 6th year at her new wizarding school, Hogwarts. She watched the children scurrying around, greeting friends and getting on the train. Salina scanned the crowd for a friendly face. She kept looking until a boy caught her attention. He was tall and slender, but slightly muscular, and he looked about her age. His hair was of the lightest blonde and contrasted nicely to his black shirt and slacks. In a sort of trance, it took Salina a few moments to realize she was standing in front of the gorgeous god, she'd been admiring. He looked up at her; his eyes were a serene silver.  
  
"Hello, and who might you be?" He asked, his voice a calm drawl.  
  
Salina's brain snapped back to working order and she put her hand out, "I'm Salina Nye. I'm new here."  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy," he said taking her hand and kissing it. This guy had sophistication and manners in spades. "You're not from around here, are you Salina?"  
  
The kissing her hand gesture had semi-shut down her mind again, "How can you tell?"  
  
"Your accent is much cuter than most of the girls at this school," he replied.  
  
Draco was flirting, Salina had an ancestry of temptresses and seduction in her bloodline, so now her true nature was returning, "You're right, I'm from America, Florida specifically. Where I'm from your accent is considered very sexy, by me at least."  
  
The train whistle sounded and Salina gasped and jumped. She then realized she was hanging unto Draco's arm.  
  
"It's alright, it's only the whistle signaling for everyone to get on," Draco reassured her.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not all that used to trains," Salina said by way of apology.  
  
"Well, I'm not used to girls as exquisite as you grabbing onto my arm. Unfortunately, I can't help you on your train because I had some business to take care of. However, I will be glad to show you around, once we get to school. Well, I must leave, this is the car for the 6th years, which I am assuming is want you are. Farewell, Salina Nye," Draco bowed and disappeared into the car.  
  
Salina just stood for a second and muttered, "Wow." She navigated herself to the only non-full compartment left: inside was a girl and two boys. "May I sit here," Salina asked, gesturing to the empty seat.  
  
The girl was busy reading a book and muttering about O.W.L.S. The two boys looked up and stared for a minute. Then the red-headed one stood up, "Of course you can, OW!" and underestimated how tall he'd grown because he hit his head on the compartment ceiling.  
  
The green-eyed guy tried to hold in his laughter, "I think he means 'Of course you can sit here'." He stuck out his hand as Salina sat down, "I'm Harry Potter, the bookworm is Hermione Granger and the one muttering curses over there is Ron Weasley."  
  
Salina laughed, "Potter, huh? Any relation to Joey Potter?"  
  
Harry chuckled, "A Dawson's Creek joke and no mention of the scar, you're new apparently."  
  
"Well there's a hunk of logic for ya," Salina smiled, "Yeah, I'm Salina Nye from Florida."  
  
"Why weren't you here first year?" Ron, finally done swearing, asked as he sat down.  
  
"I transferred from Medlock's Wizarding Academy when my sister got a new job in London," Salina explained.  
  
"Where are your parents?" asked Harry.  
  
"They died when I was a baby," Salina answered quietly.  
  
"Mine died too," Harry said, putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Ron was fidgeting in his seat, "Could we please talk about something a little cheerier than this?"  
  
Salina took a deep breath, "Of course, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Have you met anyone yet?" Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, a really good-looking, sophisticated guy by the name of Draco," Salina said dreamily, staring off into the distance.  
  
"Malfoy!" her three companions yelled at the same time.  
  
"Yes, you must all know him," Salina exclaimed.  
  
"He's a bloody git!" Ron shouted.  
  
"He was a prefect gentleman to me," she defended him.  
  
"Maybe he was nice to you, but he's a prat to everyone else," Harry agreed.  
  
"Maybe there's more to him than you know," Salina countered.  
  
Hermione tried, "He calls us by our last names."  
  
"You're all calling him by his last name too," Salina pointed out.  
  
Harry said, "Malfoy has devoted every waking minute to the humiliation and destruction of the three of us."  
  
Salina looked him square in the eye, "Do you want to be my friend?"  
  
This took the trio by surprise. Hermione finally spoke up, "Well, it'd be nice for another girl around when these two are going bonkers."  
  
"Maybe you're nicer about letting us copy homework," Ron said thoughtfully.  
  
Harry nodded, "I don't anyone else who's an orphan and you seem like a good person. You have bad taste in guys, but a good person."  
  
Salina drew herself up to her full height, "I know I want to be your friend, so we need to compromise. You three leave off Draco and I'll persuade him to stop annoying you."  
  
"How will you do that?" Ron asked.  
  
Salina giggled, "It's all in my blood."  
  
Hermione was perplexed, "What?"  
  
Salina smiled, "I'm part vela, mermaid, siren, enchantress, and witch. I even have a little nymph in me. Quite impressive since that's only my mother's side. I'm even distantly related to Circe, the sorceress written about in The Odyssey. I can convince any man, of any thing, at any time, simply by looking at them the right way. It's my favorite of all my talents."  
  
The Golden Trio just stared in shock at this self-proclaimed seductress.  
  
"Oh do close your mouths, you'll choke on the flies," Salina laughed.  
  
"Sorry, but I've never even read about people like you before, all mixed into one person at least," Hermione said.  
  
"It's rare," Salina said offhandedly.  
  
"Can you make Malfoy think he's a ferret?" Ron asked, the words slipping out quickly.  
  
"I could, but I won't. I cold also make you think you were a pink bunny," she said agreeably.  
  
Ron looked at the floor and mumbled, "Nah, that's okay."  
  
"What about you Harry? You're awful quiet," Hermione questioned, a voice full of concern.  
  
"I think this is going be a hell of a year," he looked up at his two best friends and the newcomer, his eyes locked on Salina, "And you're gonna make it so much more interesting. Trying to unite mortal enemies?"  
  
Salina shrugged, "I just don't think you should be enemies in the first place. I'm just gonna make you stop fighting, any friendship that forms is all your doing, not mine. Maybe union isn't the end of the world."  
  
Just then the train whistle sounded, signaling the arrival at Hogwarts. 


End file.
